


impulse

by ezwra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Injuries, technically two first kisses... haha...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezwra/pseuds/ezwra
Summary: impulsive actions can save lives
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	impulse

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS BASED SOLELY OFF OF FANDOM REFERENCES AND CHARACTERISATIONS. I am writing this to rt/ah guidelines as best as I know them. I do not know of their in video personas as I havent watched regularly since 2014. These are characters based on / referencing real people, but are not those people.
> 
> shitty title is shitty. i didnt listen to music while writing this so this title + summary is what you get
> 
> warning for hinted issues with previous relationships? idk how to explain it but gavin says hes been scared when kissing someone before. take it how u will. 
> 
> this was mainly written for the beginning part but that ended up being super short compared to the rest!!! whoops!!! but that's fine cause i got fluff
> 
> requests are open on my blog @ezwra send an ask or a message!

“Gavin, c’mon, keep up!”

“Michael, i'm  _ trying _ .”

shoes slap against wet concrete, rain pouring down as blue and red lights dance around the street like some sick impersonation of a club. Gavin’s shirt is plastered to his body with blood and rain water, bullet vest abandoned in their crashed car so that he could run faster. His chest burns and his legs ache, but he can't lag behind.

Michael keeps looking behind himself and gavin frowns a little each time. He’s fine, it’s just a graze, but michael must think that he’s gonna bleed out at any moment. Gavin looks at the street behind him when the sirens come closer, the lights growing steadily brighter.

Michael turns suddenly down an alley, cursing wildly when it ends up being a dead end. “Fuck- god fucking damn it, we need to turn around.”

“They're too close,” gavin pants, searching the walls for a ladder or a fire escape to the apartments above, “we need to hide, we can't keep running.” there isn't even a dumpster for them to hide behind, just discarded trash bags leaking rubbish out onto the floor. He covers his face with his hand, taking in a deep breath to prevent the oncoming panic. He hasnt been in a situation like this for so long, too long, it’s unfamiliar and he doesn't know how to keep michael safe.

His side aches something fierce and he has to back away from the entrance of the alley, cautious of an onlooker reporting them after connecting the dots between sirens and two loitering men. He turns around to warn michael about the time limit, but it seems the other man is already aware of it. 

Gavin gasps in surprise when michael’s body slams against his own, pinning him to the wall. He curls his fingers into michael’s shirt out of instinct, nothing else. It doesn't matter how warm the other man is. A police cruiser speeds past, the siren almost deafening; it was closer than gavin thought.. Gavin almost relaxes once it’s gone, but suddenly tires screech down the road, the sound of a car reversing making his heart race.

“Fuck,” michael looks at him with something almost like fear on his face, bruises black and sickly looking in the light, “they’re coming back, we’re…”  _ we’re going to get caught. We’re going to die. _ There’s so many ends to that sentence but gavin doesn't like any of them. He presses his hand against michael’s cheek and curls his other hand against the pale skin on his neck, pulling him closer. 

Michael looks so innocently shocked, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly as he pants, but gavin is more focused on the cruiser that comes closer and closer-

He presses their mouths together, teeth clicking slightly and radiating pain into his skull. His heart races and fear floods his veins.

Gavin honestly doesn't know whether this is a kiss meant to throw off the cops or if its a kiss trying to say something more, trying to say  _ ‘i want you to know i love you before we die.’ _ michael is frozen, still against his mouth, but he suddenly jerks into action when the cruiser comes closer. His hands grip gavin’s hips, hands tight with nerves. Gavin tilts his head into the kiss, throat tight with what he refuses to be tears. He can't cry now.

He opens his eyes into slits to watch as the cop leans out of the window, then pulls a disgusted face and sits back in the car. He doesn't drive away yet, talking into his radio. One of michael’s hands travels jerkily up his side, but when that tight grip gets too close to his graze he nearly yelps, pulling back and turning his head away from the head of the alley. He manages to pass off the noise as a moan, pulling michael’s head close to rest in his neck, but the pain makes him light headed and nauseous.

The cruiser eventually drives away and michael pulls back quickly, cursing, “fuck, gav, i'm sorry-”

“I'm fine,” gavin frowns slightly, peeling himself from the wall. Rain continues to hammer down on them and he shivers, “more shock than anything. Let’s just go before more come.”

Michael nods distractedly, leading the way out of the alley with a small frown.

-

“Can we talk?”

Gavin looks up with a tired frown, raising his brows at michael. The older man is stood in the doorway to the room, arms crossed against his chest and looking down at the floor. “I thought you were sleeping.” gavin says simply. He was just about to get into bed, too.

“I tried. Couldn't, y’know.” he motions vaguely. Gavin does know. He sighs and sits on the bed. The mattress is too soft and the comforter is too thin. This safe house isn't one of his favourites.

“Sit.”

Michael wanders over and sits on the bed too, looking down at the floor with a frown. “How’s your side?” his eyes flicker to the bandage on his side briefly. Gavin shrugs.

“I’ve had worse.”

It isn't meant to be like this. It isn't meant to be awkward or hard or  _ anything _ like it is now. He wants to take back what he did earlier, forget the kiss like it never happened, but a small selfish part of gavin wants to remember it forever. Wants to do it again and again.

“How are your hands?” gavin asks carefully, shifting forwards. They don't have any ice in the freezer but michael never likes using it anyway, hates the cold ache in his palms. “Do you want me to do anything?”

Michael frowns a little and flexes his hands thoughtfully before nodding. He looks slightly reluctant as he scoots closer on the bed and holds one hand out. Gavin takes it into his own, studying the bruising on michael’s knuckles and fingers.

“You should have worn your gloves, boy,” gavin says carefully, too soft and tender right now, “this looks sore.”

“I've had worse.” michael echoes, frowning. Gavin sighs softly and turns his hand over, massaging michael’s palm gently. He digs his thumbs into the tight flesh, sighing gently.

“What did you wanna talk about?”

Michael shrugs a little and sighs, frowning more. “I think you know.”   


“Well then,” gavin turns his hand over, “what about it?”

“Why?” gavin opens his mouth with a frown, confused, but michael continues before he can say anything, “why’d you do it?”

He sighs, hands pausing. Gavin chews on his lip. “Do you want the intellectual reason or the real reason?”

“Gavin.”

“Okay, fine.” gavin sighs out, continuing to massage again. “Well… we were in a red light district, for one. They would have just ignored us since, yknow, couples galore!” the joke falls flat, neither of them really laughing. “But, um…” he pauses his motions, just holding michael’s hand in his own. “I… we were scared. As much as you deny it, i could see the fear on your face. I didn't want to die like that. I didn't want to die without you…” gavin trails off.   


“Without me..?” michael leans over slightly, brushing his fingers against the inside of gavin’s wrist. He shudders.

“Without you knowing. Um. that i care about you. Uh…” gavin can barely string a sentence together, too flustered. He pinches his brow and sighs. “This is hard.”

“I get it,” michael says, bringing gavin’s hand back down from his face. “I understand. It’s okay.”

Gavin looks at him and smiles weakly, “sorry for doing it, though. Should’a asked.”

“The only thing i'm sad about is that it was our first kiss.” michael says, smirking slightly. Gavin laughs weakly at the joke, nodding and moving to michael’s other hand, massaging carefully. “I'm not kidding, gav.”

Gavin looks up and raises his brows, laughing again but in disbelief. “Oh. well, uh… i’ve always made it a code of mine to never count scared kisses as, y’know. Real. so.”

Michael frowns and tilts his head. “You scared a lot when you kiss people?”

“Not much anymore,” gavin says, studying michael’s face, the way a hundred expressions flick across it like a kaleidoscope before it settles into a faux-calm, “used to be, though. Still live by it just in case.”

Michael grasps gavin’s wrists gently. His hands are so warm. “Would you be scared if i kissed you now? Gave this first kiss another go?”

Gavin smiles a little to himself, “‘course not.”

Hands slide up along gavin’s biceps, squeezing in some areas and making gavin’s heart race. They stop on his shoulders, thumbs brushing his neck. Gavin studies michael’s face and smiles a little to himself. Michael is nicely flustered, pink spreading from his nose to his ears, down his neck to his shoulders. Gavin reaches out and gently untrists the strap of michael’s vest, smoothing it out with his palm and letting his hand remain on michael’s chest, over his heart.

Michael shudders under his hand, heart rate picking up, and scoots closer on the bed. Their knees press together and the covers shift under them both. Carefully, as if either of them could break at any moment, michael leans in and kisses gavin gently. 

It’s much nicer compared to their earlier kiss, gavin decides. Their faces arent uncomfortably damp and gavin isn't as sore. Michael’s hands are gentle as they slide up to grasp his face and gavin leans closer to deepen the kiss slightly. 

Gavin frowns slightly when michael goes to pull away, grasping the straps of his vest and pulling him back in. michael chuckles against his mouth and it tickles his lips uncomfortably, but he doesn't want to let go of this moment. Michael pulls his head away and gavin moves one hand to the back of his neck, scratching carefully at the pale skin there, while the other retreats into russet curls. 

“Gav,” michael grins against gavin’s jaw. The brit huffs, kissing along michael’s face before nuzzling his face into the older man’s neck, “gav, c’mon. We gotta get some rest.”

“I can sleep here,” gavin smirks, “you’re really warm.”

“And you’re fuckin’ freezing, didn't you shower?”

“‘Course,” gavin says and tugs michael’s hair a little, “means you’re meant to be mine, keep me warm in bed. S’a sign.”

Something pleased crosses michael’s face at that; it prevents gavin from being nervous about the possessive language. Gavin stands and crosses the room, a hand on his side as he winces slightly. He turns the light off and smiles over his shoulder at michael. He’s pretty under the neon streetlights that shine through the window, rain continuing to pour in the streets outside.

“How’s your side? honestly, gav.” michael asks, “did it need stitches?”   


“Yeah, i handled it.”

“I could have helped, you know.”

Gavin laughs a little, pulling the covers back and climbing into the bed, wrapping his arms around michael and tugging him close, “with your gammy hands? No thank you. But i very much appreciate the offer, boy.” he presses a kiss behind michael’s ear. “How are they?”

Michael grumbles, but he slides under the covers carefully, flexing his hands. “Fine,” he says, shrugging, “definitely need my gloves, though.”

Gavin pulls the covers up and nods, settling his hand on michael’s abdomen. “Okay.”

He closes his eyes but he doesn't sleep. He’s too nervous and strung out from the messed up job, and he’s vibrating in his skin with the need to get closer to michael, kiss him and hold him and never let him go because it’s been too long, gavin doesn't understand how he survived before he kissed michael. 

He doesn't know how long it’s been, but the rain has begun to calm down when michael settles a hand on his own on the pillow. “Gav?” he hums softly in response, opening his eyes into slits and watching michael’s face. The point of contact has the restlessness under his skin receding, like an animal being tamed. “What do we do after this?”

Gavin frowns softly. “What do you mean?” he asks, spreading his fingers and gently grasping michael’s between them, making sure to not aggravate his boy’s pains as he curls them into a combined fist. “The job?”

“No,  _ us. _ ” michael says, tone raw, “what comes next for us?”

“Well…” gavin turns over onto his back, switching hands so that he can keep contact with michael. “I think we should do what we want. What we usually do.” gavin turns his head and grins a little at michael, squeezing his hand, “what’s the point in changing something that works? But, of course, i want to take you on a date.”

“A date? Seriously? We don't have to do that shit, you know.”

“But  _ michael! _ ” gavin turns over onto his front, almost laying on michael with how close he is. He kisses michael’s chin and smirks at the cross-eyed look he gets in return. “I want to treat you! I want to take my lovely boy to a fancy dinner!”

“We’re criminals, gav…”

“Michael, that means we can do whatever we want, michael!” michael smirks a little at this, so gavin continues, “this is  _ our _ city. The fakes own this shit hole, so we can play around as much as we’d like.”

“And you’d take your boy on a date in this  _ shit hole _ ?” michael asks, raising a brow and grinning sharply, “i don't know how romantic that is…”

“True, my boy, very true,” gavin concedes, sighing and tilting his head. Michael shivers under him when the cold metal of his earring brushes his chest. “Maybe i could have us flown out to somewhere beautiful, a nice island in the tropics.”

“What would geoff say?”

“When have we ever cared about that? He’s wrapped around my finger, anyway. Wouldn't take much to make him break.”

“You’re evil, gav.”

“Nah,” gavin rolls off of michael, linking their hands once again as he lays on his front and gets comfy, “i'm a fake, love. There’s a difference.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk how active i will be for a while cause im finally moving out!! also a lack of interaction has made me not enjoy writing as much (yes i know that i should write for myself yadayada but its hard to do that) so idk how much i'll write + post but. we'll see. if you have any requests i will gladly do them for you, just go to my tumblr @ezwra and send a message / ask.


End file.
